He's my Knight, I'm His Princess
by JarethxXxSarah
Summary: The sand village is holding a ball to welcome Gaara as the new Kazekage. When Keirra's long time crush/best friend Kankuro asks her to be his date she is thrilled. This was a request from another site. I really love it! Hope you do :


"I TOLD YOU TO GET AWAY KABUTO!" My voice ached and burned from all the screaming. The white haired boy smirked. "Make me." His hands came on either side of my head trying to trap me against the wall behind me. His glasses reflected my tear stained face and my messy hair. "I SAID I AM NOT INTRESTED" I thrashed and kicked at the sound village youth but he just smiled and kept his hands planted firmly and smirked at me. "Well I don't care if your interested Keirra, It's not all about what you want..." He said leaning closer to me. He had caught me right after a battle and so I had no strength to fight him off. I was tired and emotionally drained and just overdone in general. I could hardly keep my eyes open and everything became blurry. I began to give up hope when I heard a stern voice. "She said to let her go." A hand came upon Kabuto's shoulder and tore him off of me. Kabuto stumbled back and stood up straight glaring the new comer in the face. "You have no business here." Kabuto snarled to the figure that was about his height. "From what I've seen here, It looks like I do. Now go . . . Or I'll be forced to get more involved." The figure took a step towards Kabuto menacingly. Kabuto stayed for a moment in bewilderment before running off. Glaring at me and the figure as he went.

"Don't worry. It'll be alright." the figure advanced towards me. Out of instinct I flinched a little and backed up. But so did the person in front of me. "Don't worry, I'm not going to hurt you. I'm going to get you help." The figure came closer and picked me up bridal style so that he wouldn't hurt my previously bruised waist. Now that he was closer I could make out some things about him. He was definitely male and had handsome chiseled features. He had brown hair and purple make up on his face. "I'm Kankuro." He said smiling and carrying me away from the spot I had been previously standing. "Whats your name?" He asked. And just before I past out I told him in a soft whisper. "Keirra . . . ."

That is how I met Kankuro. Looking back on that day, I wouldn't trade what happened for the world because I ended up meeting one of my best friends. After that day, Kankuro made it his duty to protect me. He knew I didn't need it. I think it was his excuse to hang out with me. That's what my friends all told me anyways. But the sad thing was that I had always wanted to be more then friends with kankuro . . . I don't think we ever will be . . .

"KEIRRA-CHAN!" I was brought out of my thoughts about kankuro when my irritating brothers voice came from down stairs. "KEIRRA GET DOWN HERE! SOME ONE WANTS TO SEE YOU!" I sighed. "IS IT ANOTHER ONE OF THOSE STUPID BOYS?" I yelled back. Irritated by my brothers voice drawing me out of my thoughts. "NO IT'S A SURPRISE NOW GET DOWN HERE!" He yelled back. I sighed and rose off of my chair and ran down stairs. When I got to the door I saw my brother holding it open. On the other side of the door was an anbu with a scroll. I sighed. Was it another mission? But when I looked the anbu had a sand village headband around their waist. "Keirra Kuromori, you have been invited by Kankuro to attend the grand masquerade to honor our new kazekage, Gaara-sama." She said handing me the scroll. I was a little surprised. "L-Like a friend or like a date?" I asked taking the scroll gingerly from her hand. She shrugged. "I don't attempt to understand Kankuro-san. And it is not my job to understand his motives." Then she turned and disappeared. I opened the scroll. It was beautifully decorated with perfect print it read:

Dear Keirra Kuromori-chan,

Please join us in celebrating Gaara-sama's induction into the long line of the honorable Kazekage's. From 5:00 P.M. to 1:00 A.M On the twenty seventh of June. It is a masquerade so please dress accordingly.

Thank you,

The sand village

Zinan read over my shoulder but I was too happy to slap him in the face like I normally would have. "Fancy . . ." He said after he had re-read it a second time. I tucked the scroll under my arm and stuck out my tounge. "Well you can't come. For once its something I'm going to do all on my own." I was so happy I could have just exploded. One night, my best friend, my stupid brother not annoying me and getting to dress up. It was going to be awesome! Just then the door bell rang a second time. Zinnan opened the door. "Oh hello gorgeous." He said smoothing his hair. "Save it zinnan." A hand came and shoved him out of the way. My friend Yukiko stepped threw the door. He rubbed this chest where yukiko had shoved him. She came in and gave me a huge hug. "Keirra-chan!" She smothered me and then finally let go. "I have a mission so I came to get you." She said smiling a large smile. "Oh . . . When do you leave on your mission?" I asked catching my breath from the huge hug. Yukiko looked confused. "Leaving? No . . . My mission only requires me to find you an outfit for gaara's little shindig." She said smiling. "Masquerade." Zinan corrected brushing himself off. Yukiko rolled her eyes and threw her hands in the air. "Shindig, Masquerade . . . Same thing. The point is this, I have to find you an outfit or Kanky is going to eat my head." "That would be fun to watch." Zinan mumbled. Yukiko ignored him and kept going. "So he gave me his credit card and now I get to shop with you! . . . Its possibly the best mission I've ever got!" She said with her large grin. "Now come on!" She took my hand and pulled me. "Lets go!"

It was about three hours later when I came home with my final outfit. I took it out of the large bag yukiko and I had managed to get by the end of the day. The dress was even more beautiful then it had looked in the store. It was strapless and pink with lace from the breast to the waist and then fanned out with and had a black lacy cover on top of the fanned out fabric. We had also gotten a mask that was silver like the lace from the breast to the waist and was beautifully decorated. Lastly I had a small tiara that yuki had forced me into buying. It was small and silver and it looked quite pretty in my orangey red hair.

I couldn't wait for the masquerade. I wondered what kankuro would think of me. And if I looked as pretty as Yukiko had said. . . .

Three days later, the big day arrived. It was four o' clock and I was so nervous that I was shaking. I took a bite of a cracker and took a deep breath. I had been so nerve-racked that I had only gotten about two hours of sleep. I wanted my heart to stop pounding two million miles per hour but It seemed like it didn't want to obey my request to slow down. I took one last deep breath and made my way to the kazekage mansion.

When I came threw the door there were what seemed like a million people, A million colors, and A million masked faces. It was all so daunting to me. I only wanted to find one person. And I became nervous. What if I couldn't find him? What if he didn't like my dress? Things started running threw my mind and I started fretting but then I felt a warm large hand on my shoulder and I looked up into kankuro's big dark eyes. "Keirra . . . You look . . . Wow . . . Just . . . beautiful." He said staring at me and smiling. I felt myself blush and my face became hot. "You think so?" I asked quietly. "Of course! You look gremazing!" He said grinning. He paused and then cleared his throught. "I meant amazing. I was going to say Great but then I thought amazing and... well... you know..." He was red, flustered and adorible. I giggled. "You look good to kankuro-kun." I said. I was still blushing. He was wearing black pants and a black top with a purple tie and a black and purple mask. "Ya well I was trying to look like a handsome knight for my princess." He blushed slightly and looked at me. I blushed even more. "You've always been my knight kankuro-kun." I said shyly while looking at the floor. I thought about how we had met and how he had saved me from kabuto. He really had been my white knight for so many years. It flattered me that he would try even harder to appear like one. He smiled at me. "Well then may this knight dance with his princess?" He asked putting out his hand in an offer to dance. I gladly accepted and he led me out to the dance floor and a new song began to play.

.com/watch?v=eejLwLXrr1g (Here is the song: Its called Broken wings by flyleaf)

(lyrics:

Thank you for being

such a friend to me

Oh I pray a friend for life

And have I ever told you

how much you mean to me

Oh you're everything to me

I'm thinking' all the time

how to tell what I feel

I'm contemplating phrases

I'm gazing at eternity

I am floating in serenity

And I am so lost for words

And I am so overwhelmed

Please don't go just yet

Can you stay a moment please?

We can dance together

and we can dance forever

Under your stars tonight

We'll live and breathe this dream

Close your eyes

but don't dream too deep

and please pass me some memories

But I fall you're underneath

a thousand broken hearts

Carried by a thousand broken wings

A thousand broken wings)

We slow danced to the music and as time went by I felt us getting closer and closer. I was so nervous I thought I was going to trip over my own foot but I managed not to. Suddenly kankuro didn't let it be a secret that he wanted me closer and switched the positions of his hands so that we were much much closer. I felt myself blush a million shades of red. We continued to dance and by the end of the song my head was resting against his chest. He held me close around my waist and I held on to his shoulders. "Kankuro?" I said quietly. "Ya Keirra?" He asked me looking down at me and gazing into my eyes. "Thanks . . . For always being my knight." I said smiling up and him. He smiled back. "Thanks for always being my princess." He said and then he leaned down and placed his lips on top of mine. They were warm and gentle and felt good . . . Like they belonged on mine. I kissed him back gently and we stayed like that for what seemed like forever. Then the music stopped and a new song came on. "Come on princess Keirra-chan! Lets go battle our thirst and get some fruit punch." he laughed and took my hand. "Alright." I said smiling back at kankuro, My best friend and my white night.


End file.
